OtherWorld: Naraka-Heolstor
by CrazyFemaleDragon
Summary: This world is a lie, There is no prince Charming, no Dreams to hold on too. Things are not as they seem, A world divide between need and greed. Their world will die with out humans and our motility. Their world craving our bones, blood and tears. It demands our lives and dreams. They trick us, Con us, they want us, and they will have us. -Sarah-


Hello,

So I haven't written anything in a couple of years, and I found these the other day hanging out in an old Hard drive and was thinking I would like to work on these; These may be kind of what the first chapter will look like, it is a lot more toned down to the original version so if you would like a more dark Story let me know.

This is a Jareth and Sarah Fic how it ends I don't know.

So please have fun, Please review let me know if you would like me to continue working on it!

I didn't want to wake up; but who did. When I realized that I had to get up; I jumped up threw on my work shirt and fell over trying to get my pants on. I glanced over at the timepiece that hung on the far wall. I jerked my self out of the quarters I shared with three other people, and scurried down the hall. I flew passed the dinning-hall, I was already late; I would have to wait until the whistle blow to dismiss the workers to dinner.

As I sprinted to my work station I was just praying that I would get to my terminal. While I was running I was also putting on my work belt.

While I was buckling it I came to an abrupt halt. I had hit something hard, it felt like a man.

I looked up the face a man with long blonde hair that was put in a leather band; his eyes were a solid black. This was Kritanta. He was my personal tormentor; he was the one that made certain I didn't make trouble. He was also the one who I hated with every passion of my life.

I looked up at him; I was smirking up at him.

"Well hello Kritanta, I was wondering when you would show up, so what have I done this time to earn the pleasure of your company." I smiled innocently up at him.

Kritanta looked down at me; he stood about 6'2 and was clad in leather pants and a black collared shirt. I also noticed the tooth tried to a leather cord around his neck. His leather whip that afflicted the many scars that I have inherited over the time I have been present in his view.

He smirked bending his face to face me, I jerk when I heard his voice in my head. I turned my face away from him, as I heard his cold laughter.

He was known for doing this, going into your head and living very heinous images that would either leave you over a toilet or, have you looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. They just made me what to kill him, or get a few good hits at his face.

Kritanta had one of those smug appearances that made you want to just execute him. I glared at him and raised my hand to punch him. But before it could even hit his self-righteous face, he caught it and backhanded me with his other hand.

I heard my own yelp and felt my self moving back away from him, but his hand had dropped my hand and had grabbed my chin.

He held it right at his face, I could smell his breath. It was not like the human man you find in the aboveground, it was an intoxicating smell.

But I had gotten use to it after the first two months of him getting in my face.

I just glared and didn't speck; I didn't want another bruise forming on the cheek.

He grinned corruptly at me before pressing him lips to mine stealing a kiss, if you could call it that; more like a revolting touch of lips that made me what to throw up.

I pushed him away before he could even think about anything else. I whipped my mouth, a spat on the ground.

Hated showed though my glare as I turned and started to run to my terminal. I could feel the tears in my eyes, he wouldn't fallow; he never did.

This was my life now, working in mines of hell. Getting hit on by a guy who was one of the killers of your family, someone who in a way was the devil him self.

When I was seventeen, a unit of man had shown up at our door. My dad had answered it and the next thing you know is that they're gagging, tying, and beating you up until you can't even walk.

I had heard my day plead with them, saying something about paying them as soon as possible. But all that I heard was my father's whimpering reaction to the strikes to his side. The screams of Irene, the sicking silence.

That was how I end up in this anguish; I was taken for my father's debts. After many nights of crying and throwing fits did I realize were I was.

I was back, back in the Underground. The world I had left a year or so ago.

I had thought many times on calling the King I had met so many years ago, but the thought soon left my head when I had read a chart of slaves being sold.

And Jareth, the King of Goblins was on it, and he was purchasing a significant amount; which mostly female.

So I told my self that I had to get out of these mess on my own; no help for the likes of the King of Goblins.

I was now going on my fifth year in the mines of Naraka-Heolstor. There where three others I mined with; Ain, her brother Aldin and Toby.

Toby I was happy to learn they didn't beat children, so Toby was able to get away with no scars to tell his story of this hell. But he was approaching the age when they will start making him work.

Ain and her brother where once in another collection but where moved when two of their collection where sold. I learn soon after meting them that they had been here since they were twelve.

Toby was reaching the age of seven, and I was turning twenty two, they didn't make him work, yet but thank the lord let me keep him when he was a baby. I don't know what I would have done if they had taken him away from me.

He wasn't at the moment in are quarters for he had the stomach flu, and was in the medical ward. Which in away was good and bad, for one he was mostly her wake up call in the morning. Good, she got to sleep in.

I reached the terminals, mine was 4TR. I smiled as I saw Ain and Aldin. I found my self grinning as I came upon them.

Ain and Aldin looked so much alike that is was actually hard to tell them apart. They both had long brown hair, bright hazel eyes, golden tan skin from the time them spent in the aboveground. They thou where lucky they had grown up in a mining town, so they where built for mining.

In found that they had been taken from there dead parents debts. But they didn't mind being here. I had learn that they where really laid back, and just went with what they where told. I'm not saying that they're not fighters, just a little smarter about fighting the hand that feeds them.

I breathed in deeply as I stopped next to Ain, breathing hard and deep. I glanced up though my bangs seeing Ain shaking her head, and Aldin seemed to have a small smile on his face.

"Ello, so what is today file?" gasping for breath it sound like it was forced though my lungs. I heard Ain trying to hold in laughter, Aldin still had that small grin.

I finally caught my breath and picked up my pick and started my long day of work.

But this was my life, I will live it as long as I'm forced to. But I hope soon I will leave Naraka-Heolstor.

I wish to visit the city of D'or, Amadahy, and some many others that I heard of, but have never seen. Sometimes I see my self wanting to see the labyrinth again in all its glory.

But I will give one thing to my master; he keeps us all in good shape, keeps of in good health and doesn't work us to death. They give us medicine when needed and there was only two thing that is not given is sleep and freedom.

Everyday it included the sound of metal on metal, and rock on rock. The burning of it all, it could make anyone go crazy if they just walked learned the ash became part of your skin, burned were an everyday occurrence, and the glows of the minerals if you didn't pay attention would take your soul, leaving a lifeless body in its place; I oftened though maybe His crystal were made of it.

Today was one of my good days; even though I got caught by Kritanta that was just something I can't avoid. On an average day I would have been found by another trainer and dragged to my terminals and hit a few times. On a bad day I would have been found and dragged to my master and beaten until I was unresponsive. They would then throw me back into my room, Waking they next day to work me again the next day.

Those were the days when wished I did have a Prince Charming to come to our rescue. But that dream ended long ago when I was forced into this place. I could though count on my fight, stubbornness, and just plain arrogance to get me though this living hell.

 _ **Jareth's Point of View**_

I hated the little fool that thinks I'm really buying these people to work, but I must keep Ubel thinking I want slaves, if they ever found out I was helping they go back into society. Giving them back their god given freedom, they would stop selling them to me. Not that, that would stop me from freeing them but it would keep me out of trouble with the high court.

I rested my head on my palm, I was board but I had to listen.

"Jareth, My master is gathering his most skilled workers; they will impress you with your money's worth!" I want to strangle this man that called him self Nabal. He and his master thought I was buying works for the northern mines at the end of my territory. What they didn't know was that I had trolls and dwarfs that loved working in the place doing it, and I was paying them. It was small allowance but it included food, a home and as much mead as they desired; they didn't seem bothered by it.

I stood and rolled my eyes as I watched the little man the looked like he had as least three-fourths goblin and if he was lucky one-fourths Fairy.

He stood at about 4 inches and wore nice clothing for someone of his stature which was not very high. He was a penny to a human, he was far behind me in any running.

I towered over the little thing that Ubel used as his messenger. I had to keep the grin from forming on my face when I saw him staring to get a little nervous.

I smirked down at the thing, "How about I come and pick who I want, I think I can do that!" I almost lost my entire composer when I saw the thing bowing his head cowardly in response.

" M-most c-certainly my l-lord, my I a-ask when y-you want to m-make an a-appointment?" The poor thing's voice was failing him as he finished.

I picked up Nabal by his collar, "Whenever I fell like it!" I felt the walls shake at my voice bombarded the man; I wanted to throw him out the window.

""Now, Now, Jareth is that a way to treat a guest?" I glanced over to the new voice that enter, dropping the vain creature.

" GET OUT YOU INSIGNIFICANT PIECE OF FILTH!" dropping the the thing in my hand hard on the floor; the snapping of bones was music to my ears.

" Tell you Master to expect me within the next week, NOW LEAVE ME REALM!" I growled as the creature samperd its way though my doors.

Turning my gaze to the woman, I drifting over to my throne, watching as she walked towards me.

" Dear Brother, I find your treatment of Messages a little ill treated," her voice reaching my angered ears, slowly dissipating the wrath coursing though my body.

Falling into my stone throne, rubbing my aching head,

" That creature is nothing the deserve anything I could give, its a greedy creature, who does the bidding of any even more foul being." I growled, not wanted to think about the revolting enterprise I found my self in.

" You play the villain far better then the Hero my dear brother, I would say you frighten me."

I opened my eyes to find her bright red hair was up at the moment, and she was wearing aboveground attire, Blue jeans and a white blouse. I laugh, as I noticed her shoes, flip flops; my head felt slightly better.

she looked as if she was blushing,

"My dear sister, your attire is rather sinful according to our mother's ethics!" Her red cheeks were one thing she always had.

I stood forgetting my anger and hugged my sister, she hugged back we kissed each other cheeks. She always had a way of making my feeling better.

"So are you buying more Slaves?" her voice lower, ice and fire playing in her voice.

I felt my throne catch me as I dropped down, the ache in my temple returning Glancing to my sister, "Yes I wish to, I will most likely go tomorrow and pick twenty to come back with me, I will have to play the part of malice, unsympathetic Tyrant." I really hated all this bullshit.

" I was hoping you would come with me and pick a few that you want, I will pay for them, but they will not remain slaves' you may keep them as servants at the least! But This trade is blood stained! I do not wish to have my hands soaking in it"

I gazed at her as she placed her finger on her mouths; thinking. She came out of her thought, "I will take five young ladies and train them in the courts if anything they can become advocate to end the trade all together." her voice was ghostly, it was a nasty business.

I nodded to my sister; " Put that Heart of yours in a shell, I have no need for it within those Mines, I need a only a companion that can see nothing by their own needs, and care less for those who dwell In Naraka-Heolstor where my cruelty will show, I will show why people fear me, why they bow to me, why I'm one of the most feared men in all the underground, and is many call me Kek. I can be as cruel as the devil himself or a kind as God. It just depends on who you ares"

Please Review They are my life blood, I will disappear without them. Really I will. Tell me how you feel about it, What you would like to see, Dark/ or Toned Down.

Kek: Meaning is God of Darkness ( Egypt)


End file.
